In My Eyes
by Skitty13
Summary: When insecurities are found in a relationship, sometimes all it takes are a few simple words to remind someone how much they are loved. May soon learns that all it takes is one person's opinion to bring her happiness, and that one person is Drew. Contestshipping.


In My Eyes

Contestshipping

Happy 2017!

I hope you all are enjoying the new year. :) I don't have classes yet, so I know I am. :D Anyways, here's a little one shot I found buried in my old work and decided to finish it up and publish it. I hope you guys enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"It's raining."

The voice softly interrupted the silence that wrapped itself around the brunette as she sat next to the window in the front of the Pokémon Center. She recognized the owner of the voice and his presence was no surprise to her. She turned her head, looking up at the green eyes that stared back into her own blue eyes. Unlike the usual smirk that he wore, a pleasant smile adorned his face as he gave her a two fingered wave.

"Yeah, it is."

Turning back to the window. She lifted a hand to trace a raindrop as it trailed down the window pane. Sitting down in the window seat next to her, Drew glanced out the window as well. Puddles pooled around outside, ripples filling them all. He turned back to May, seeing her with a far away look in her eye.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he moved closer to her.

"What's on your mind?"

Leaning into him, she quietly sighed.

"Nothing important... Don't worry about it," she murmured into his shoulder. "Maybe I'm just overthinking things..."

"Hm." The green haired coordinator hummed softly, not putting any pressure for her to answer him. He could have replied with a cocky remark, but something about the atmosphere held him back. Something didn't feel right. Drew knew after dating her for so long that she would talk when she was ready. At the moment, he had plenty of time to wait. The rain wasn't stopping anytime soon.

After a few minutes of listening and watching the rain, May let out a small sigh.

"This might seem silly to you, but... I was thinking about yesterday. You went to go buy snacks and a group of your fans appeared. I know most of them are nice, but sometimes, I just wonder," May said, turning to make eye contact with her boyfriend. Uncertainty wavered in her pristine blue eyes, rendering him speechless as words tried to form as he listened to what she had to say. "Is there someone out there who's better for you? Is this—" She gestured to space between them. "—worth it? Will we last? We always make up after our fights but... what if one day we don't?"

The brunette's eyes dropped to her clenched hands, and then whispered,

"I'm scared I might lose you..."

Drew felt a small smile twitch onto his face. Despite the fearful words that he knew he thought about once as well, something about this situation felt reassuring. Carefully unclenching her hands and holding onto them, he leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

"I have plenty of fans that adore me and I probably haven't met half of them. Everyone is different, we all have our faults. Nobody is perfect, although some of us are close," he stated, receiving a playful glare from May. "What I'm trying to say is, I think we would know when found the right one. Someone out there probably thinks our compatibility doesn't work, but this is our relationship. Who would know it better than you and me?"

"You have a point," she mumbled, slowly nodding.

"Of course I do," Drew remarked. He gently brushed aside some of her bangs. "You're always worth it to me. It doesn't matter where we are or what we're doing, the time we spend together is always worth it to me if we're together. Look into my eyes, and tell me what you see."

"Do you have something in your eye?" the brunette asked, peering into his green eyes. "There doesn't seem to be anything..."

"Look closer."

"I don't see anything."

"It's you," Drew explained. "There's nothing but you in my eyes. No matter how many fans I may have or who people think I'd be better with, there's only you." He paused, a pink taint on his cheeks. "If anything happened to you, I'd would do anything to keep you safe... Because I love you."

A rumble of thunder rippled through the sky, filling the silent pause.

May let out a small giggle, before lifting her hand up to touch Drew's cheek. His puzzled expression amused her, but at the same time, she enjoyed seeing all of his different expressions.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. "Thanks, Drew. You always seem to know what to say to me to make me feel better, even if it is a little cheesy."

"See? I'm pretty much perfect, aren't I?" Drew asked, grinning as he tried to lighten the situation.

"That's a bias opinion," May countered. "But you match my definition of perfect, so I guess so."

The green haired coordinator chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss on her forehead.

"You're perfect to me too. And honestly I've thought of the same thing before. Like, what if you fell in love with someone else? I'd be so heartbroken and I would no idea what to do..."

Awing at how cute it was to hear about her boyfriend's insecurities in her head, she wrapped her arms around him. Nuzzling herself closer, she let out a hum of approval as he returned the gesture.

"You know I can't fall in love with someone else if you already have my heart, Drew. But... I didn't know you felt that way too," she said. "Thanks for telling me."

"It happens to everyone," Drew replied, his voice slightly muffled by her hair. "Besides, if anything, just remember I love you."

May smiled brightly, the sound of the world outside capturing her attention once again. By now, the rain resided to a light drizzle with the sun peeking out through the clouds. After their deep conversation initially full of doubt, it looked like even the sky was starting to believe there were a second chance today for better weather.

"We should go make the best of today," she declared. Standing up and pulling him up with her, she headed towards the door. "Come on, Drew! Let's go play in the rain!"

"How old are you?" he asked, trying his best to stay back. "Besides, I don't want to get my hair messed up by the rain."

May stuck her tongue out at him. She wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"It doesn't matter; because just like you said it doesn't matter to anyone else. _In my eyes, you're still perfect no matter what._ "

Unable to deny this, Drew sighed and accept his hair's fate as they stepped out. Deep down though, he knew all it took was the right perspective to make the worse situation seem better.

* * *

Hehe, this was fluffy. :) I didn't even remember this until I found it again. (^-^);

Anyways, you should all know you are amazing people too! Because in someone's perspective out there, you're a one-of-a-kind, irreplaceable person.

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


End file.
